


Least favourite to myself

by The_silent_smile



Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Not Beta Read, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sad, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: Based on this prompt by transformationloveb:Ok I thought of some extra sad Roman angst for you- Ok, what I’d there’s a video where Thomas has the sides shapeshift as their favorite of all the sides (or, currently revealed sides at least). And the situation goes like this: Thomas: “You all change to your favorite side…NOW!” None of the sides change, cause, their favorite side is themselves……Nobody but Roman. Who shapeshifts into a side of your choosing. Thomas is a bit confused at this, noticing what happened. And decides: “Ok, second favorite side.” Everyone changes this time. But roman doesn’t switch to himself, It’s a different side again. “Third favorite?” Different side. “Fourth favorite?!” Different side. “Fifth?!” Different side. “LEAST FAVORITE?!” And Roman goes back to himself. Enjoy. (Someone please make a fic of this and send it to me- I need this In my life-)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618735
Comments: 31
Kudos: 388





	Least favourite to myself

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I NAMED myself after this fucker okay I ain't about to stop writing bout him.

Thomas stood in the middle of the room, as usual, smiling as he looked at all the sides standing around him. It had been quite the show, getting them into the same room without scratching each other’s eyes out like street cats.

But here they were. Deceit and Patton sharing a spot. Patton even going as far as putting his arm around Deceit when the dark side had made a dad-joke involving a philosopher that Patton vaguely remembered Logan talking about a few weeks ago. 

Roman and Remus were together too. After a few difficult talks resulting in several episodes that had yet to be edited, the brothers were relatively at peace with each other. Still uneasy standing this close next to each other but also not minding it very much.

They had been playing mini-games for this episode. Logan suggesting they do something more lighthearted for this episode to make the viewers recover from all the angst that had yet to be made public.

That. And the sides really needed to wind down themselves. Logan was wound like a violin string. Patton had needed to refill the cookie jar several times in the last few weeks. Virgil had been staying in Patton his room more often than not. Deceit had been cleaning the mind palaces rooms almost obsessively and the brothers well… Both had not come to dinner in weeks.

So a lighthearted video it was. The idea was harmless enough: Using the sides their powers in a fun and entertaining way. They had summoned several objects already. Three puppies were jabbing at Thomas his feet and Deceit and Remus had even turned themselves into puppets just so they others could see what they would look like.

“Alright, guys! I think this is the last game for this episode. @transformationloveb want you all to turn into your favourite side!” Thomas clapped his hands together in excitement. The puppies barked nervously at the loud noise and Roman, letting out a sigh, snapped his fingers. Making them disappear in a cloud of glittery red smoke. Patton pouted slightly when the dogs disappeared but put on a big grin again at the idea of the game.

All the sides looked at each other. Nearly all of them having a knowing glint in their eyes. “Oh, this task is simply impossible Thomas! How could they settle us up with picking a favourite!” Deceit said. The obvious sarcasm lased through his tone showing that he didn’t mean it in the slightest.

Thomas, quickly realising what the sides were up to. Gave them all a smile. Trying to think of a quick speech about self-love as Remus started counting down.

“And three, two, one!”

The room was silent for a second before 4 of the 6 sides started laughing and Thomas turned towards the camera, taking a deep breath to start explaining why none of the sides had changed to another side and the importance of loving yourself for who you are, as he was interrupted by a soft ‘Ro-…’ coming from the corner that the two brothers stood in.

As he turned to see what was wrong, he saw Remus standing next to a very sheepish looking Logan.

But it wasn’t Logan. Because Logan was standing on his usual spot staring at the impersonator. And the way he stood was too familiar to how Roman had when he got upset. And the way he stood was so unlike Logan. And the way he stood was…

“Roman?”

The not-Logan looked up at him. Eyes avoiding his brother, who had a look, not unlike that of a kicked puppy plastered onto his face, at all costs.

“That was the point of the game. Was it not?”  
“I-…Yeah, I suppose so.”  
“Then why are you all staring at me?”

Remus wanted to reach out. To wrap his arms around his brother and hold him tight. To protect him from the world. From himself.

He didn’t though. What he did, was put on his usual face and act and laugh.

“…How about we do…we do a bit of ranking. No judgements for how high or low you are just…curious. Okay?”

None of the sides responded. All of them still looking at Roman as the teacher’s attire slowly bleed away to reveal his usual outfit.

“Roman? Would you-… Would you want to go first?”  
“I’m that good at shape-shifting huh?” Roman said in a halfhearted attempt at his usual bravado. The attempt failed miserably though. All of them seeing through it as if it were glass and not the concrete wall Roman was trying to set up.

“Though I want to let you all know that I don’t enjoy ranking you wonderful people. You are all lovely!”  
“Okay, so…so second favourite?”

A shift in the air and suddenly Deceit was staring at an almost perfect copy of himself, shuffling awkwardly next to Remus who, with each switch, seemed to find it harder and harder to keep a smile on his face.

Thomas stuttered. Staring at the two Deceits looking at each other. And Virgil took a step back, stepping up on the stairs a bit more. Suddenly wondering how high he was ranked.

All of them were wondering now. Jealous glances directed at Deceit as the fake seemed to get more nervous.  
Well. Almost all of them were wondering. 

Remus wasn’t. What Remus was wondering was where Roman had ranked himself. If he had simply forgotten to rank himself off if he was all the way at the bottom.  
He stepped closer to his brother then. Only an inch or two. Just enough for Roman to notice. Just enough for him to take a small step away from his sibling.

And just like that, Remus felt the cracks in his heart spread the tiniest bit. Feel one of the few strings that still connected them be cut.  
He wasn’t the only one concerned though. Thomas looked at the lighter half of his creativity with concern as he asked him to shift into the third on the list. 

And the fourth.

And the fifth.

Virgil, Patton and Logan were bickering now. Shouting protests at Roman and demanding explanations from the prince who seemed to shrink into himself with each shout of protest.

Deceit, who had looked smug at first due to being picked second, had caught on to why Remus and Thomas looked so concerned and was now trying to refrain from reaching out to comfort Roman. Having to hold down his arm with both of his regular ones as it popped into existence.

When Thomas, voice small and scared, asked him to turn into his least favourite the bickering died down and Roman gave them a watery smile. Eyes drowning in unshed tears and breaths coming in heaves. Remus did reach out this time. And Roman weakly swatted his hand away but accepted the arm laid on his shoulders when his brother tried again. Subconsciously leaning into the contact and away from the prying eyes. From the pity of the others in the room.

Because Roman had turned back into himself at the request of turning into the least favourite. And the sides that had been demanding reasons were suddenly hit with the realisation of why Thomas had wanted him to rank them. And the room was so very quiet. Quiet until:

“Roman. W-” “Ah. haha I- Would you look at the time! I need to get back to writing for… for Uhm… Important secret project! Yes. Very important. Very- Very secret. Bye-bye now!” And Remus his arm fell limply from where it had been resting on his brother’s shoulders as the prince sunk down. Just slow enough for them to see the first tear slipping down his cheek. Catching on trembling lips.

And as the other sides and Thomas were left standing in their host’s living room, Remus sunk down too. Following his brother into his room.

He found him in the small space between the wall and his bed. Tucked away. Hidden from the world as he trembled and shook. Tears running down his cheeks. Heaving sobs wracking through his body violently.

And as Remus kneeled down in front of him and Roman collapsed into his brother’s open arms,  
The sides and host left in the livingroom tried to gather the broken pieces. 

Trying to piece together what had happened and more importantly; why they hadn’t noticed it was happening until just now.


End file.
